OBJECTIVE: To develop the use of countercurrent immunoelectrophoresis and the latex agglutination test as methods for rapidly and specifically typing Hemophilus influenzae isolates from clinical material. Monospecific high titered rabbit antisera would be used and these reagents would be compared with commercially available reagents. The results obtained using the above methods would be compared with the currently used agglutination test for H. influenzae b.